Tuyo por Siempre
by moniklaa
Summary: Decide mostrarle lo mucho que la ama.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Tuyo por Siempre

**Autor:** moniklaa

**Fadoms:** Smallville

**Clasificación:** PG

**Resumen: **Decide mostrarle lo mucho que la ama.

"_Prioridades Smallville"_ murmuro cabizbaja Lois Lane mientras esquivaba la mirada de su compañero y pareja amorosa Clark Kent… _"sabes, en todo caso discúlpate con el juez…_ _por mi parte_ **-**tacho múltiples veces una palabra en unas hojas- _yo ya me acostumbre a tus ausencias"_ y resoplo levantando la vista para ver el rostro pálido del kriptoniano.

**N/A: **No me he olvidado de mis fics viejos, pero por ahora necesito terminar _Swinger_ para .

HACE TRES SEMANAS

-"Prioridades Smallville"

Murmuro cabizbaja Lois Lane mientras esquivaba la mirada de su compañero y pareja amorosa Clark Kent.

-"¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

Él se inclino en el escritorio mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ya se había disculpado con anterioridad además no había sido su culpa que un loco decidiera salir a la calle con una escopeta y disparara a los transeúntes solo porque se le antojo hacerlo, que más tenía que decir.

-"Nunca seré tu prioridad"

Lois susurro solo para ella en un tono triste y resinado, Clark solo palideció sintiendo que algo se rompia dentro de él.

-"Yo, Lois sabes que te amo…"

Se había inclinado un poco más, hablando bajo muy culpable pero Lois siguió examinado los papeles en su escritorio mientras sostenía un bolígrafo con su vida.

-"Olvidaba que eres el señor super oído"

Apretó los dientes y empezó a tachar unas líneas ligeramente aun sin mirarlo.

-"Cuantas veces debo disculparme por fallar a la boda"

-_"_Sabes, en todo caso discúlpate con el juez… por mi parte **-**tacho múltiples veces una palabra en unas hojas- yo ya me acostumbre a tus ausencias"

Resoplo levantando la vista para ver el rostro pálido del kriptoniano solo para marcharse a toda prisa a la sala de copias.

Eso no había salido bien, la miro alejarse dejandose caer en su escritorio... lo había arruinado definitivamente, la boda en realidad se habia reducido a ir con un juez y firma un papel, asi no debia ser una boda; él sabia que Lois no era como la mujeres tradicionales pero incluso ella tenia estandares para una boda y él, como siempre la habia reducido a esto.

El día siguiente al sacar el tema nuevamente, ella solo dijo que no tenia tiempo para una boda mas sin concluir, bueno ciertamente no era justo para Lois seguir sufriendo por sus incapacidades para llegar penso Clark, aunque realmente deseaba poder hacer algo para demostrarle cuanta la amaba.


	2. Chapter 2

HACE DOS SEMANAS

No está molesta… pensó Superman mientras se cernía viendo los monitores ostentosos de la nueva estación espacial de Watchtower, Lois solo estaba…

-"Decepcionada"

Susurro con una expresión triste, ella había dejado el tema de la boda atrás y se comporto como era la rutina, lo cubrió en sus desapariciones en el Planeta, y se aferro a su cuerpo a las altas horas de la noche cuando por fin llegaba a casa, a su cama compartida… oh, cuanto más lo pensaba mas culpable se sentía, paso sus manos por su rostro y exhalo muy hondo ¿sí solo supiera qué hacer? dejaría al mundo votado si era lo que ella quería pero… no, eso no era la situación murmuro para sí mismo.

-"Algún problema"

Giro en su asiento sorprendido para mirar al brillante capitán Marvel entre sonreír, con esa posee heroica que seguro había pasado practicando horas frente al espejo.

-"No todo tranquilo"

Desvió la mirada, su compañero lo miro y tomo un lugar junto a él intentando encontrar su voz.

-"Tengo la sabiduría de Salomón par…"

-"Falte a mi quinta boda, y creo que le rompí el corazón que diría Salomón a eso"

Lanzo sin dejar terminar al capitán Marvel, con el ceño fruncido y encogiendo los hombros con desaliento; al ver la cara perpleja de héroe solo negó.

-"Lo siento, no creo que Salomón tuviera un consejo para mi después de todo"

-"Yo, bueno… tal ve-ez una sexta boda sea lo adecuado"

Dijo algo enredado el héroe mientras miraba contrariado, Superman lo miro y asintió sonriendo efusivamente era tan obvio.

-"Brillante"

Murmuro levantándose de su asiento y corriendo al telepuerto.

-"¿Superman?"

El hombre de acero volteo con una gran sonrisa.

-"Te lo agradezco Billy"

Eso había aclarado las cosas, Superman regreso a Metrópolis con una nueva motivación… Lois tendría la boda que merecía, donde podría demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Tendría que ser perfecto medito sobre volando la ciudad, aunque… no tenía ni idea de todo los requisitos para la boda de sus sueños.

HACE UNA SEMANA

-"¿Aun no tienes el lugar?"

Pregunto Diana mientras examinaba casi a nivel molecular la mesa de postres frente a ella, Clark la observo mirando de reojo a Chloe mordisquear un pastel de betún rosa.

-"No, Bruce dijo que me conseguiría unas buenas opciones"

-"Le dijiste que en Metrópolis ¿verdad?"

Bromeo con una sutil risita Chloe limpiando sus labios, Clark rodo la mirada asintiendo sabia que era un juego pero insistió en aclararlo.

-"Bien, ya conocen a Bruce podría obligarte a casarte en Gotham solo para que el pueda asistir"

Diana frunció los labios tomando un bocado de un pastel floreado.

-"Zatanna y Jason acordaron hacer un hechizo de protección"

Menciono Clark mientras merodeaba mirando los demás pasteles, cada uno poseía una belleza única y además por las caras de sus dos acompañantes era delicioso pero… necesitaba algo que encajara con su visualización de boda y con Lois.

-"¿Que les parece este?"

Ambas mujeres llegaron acomodándose en cada lado del kriptoniano, Diana sonrió y asintió, mientras Chloe frunció el ceño.

-"Este es hermoso Kal"

-"Si, tiene una gran blancura, casi inmaculado"

Contesto Chloe dándole una mirada extraña a moreno, Clark volvió al pastel… era de cuatro pisos, muy blanco la palabra inmaculado realmente le quedaba tenia flores blanca diminutos de betún que lo hacia lucir con clase, aunque tal vez no era exactamente lo que estaba buscando, tomo la etiqueta en frente mordiendo sus labios.

-"¿Vainilla, platano, coco o naranja?

-"Hablamos del sabor del pan verdad"

Hablo contrariada Diana, la mitad de las cosas a las que era jalada por Clark y Chloe era completamente desconocidas para ella.

-"Mmm, pan de zarzamora"

Y Chloe termino siendo seducida por las zarzamoras, Clark rodo la mirada… no solo necesitaba un diseño para el pastel también necesitaba escoger un sabor.

-"Hay que darnos prisa, quede de ver al tipo del banquete en media hora"

Declaro mientras era golpeado por una kriptomigraña.

HACE SEIS DÍAS

-"No yo no…"

La voz en la línea no lo dejo terminar, Clark solo escucho paciente tratando de contener toda el enojo un poco más, el tipo no tenía la culpa aunque si no fuera tan obstinado otra seria la situación.

-"Si si, lo sé pero el Señor Wayne no es nadie para hacer esos pagos"

Negó efusivamente olvidando por un momento que el hombre en la línea no podía verlo.

-"No, yo… no ni siquiera tengo lazos con Bruce Wayne como para… -rodo la mirada, bueno era 50% cierto- lo entiendo, si pero… -maldijo mentalmente mientras escuchaba- bueno porque no quiero que un completo desconocido pague por los gastos de mi boda"

Cuchicheo con un ligero gesto de disgusto.

-"No puedo resolver su problema Señor Kent, porque no solo disfruta de ello"

Dijo con gozo el hombre antes de colgar… y Clark que había creído una exageración el comentario de Chloe del otro día, cuando dijo que seguro Bruce lo obligaría a hacer la boda en Gotham, ciertamente no tenía nada que ver con Gotham pero era la misma idea, Bruce había encontrado una forma de controlar la boda, y no es que no sintiera alivio al saber la cuenta en ceros (sabia que el salario de un reportero no cubriría mucho) pero no le gustaba que Bruce se tomara tales consideraciones, además nunca se sintió bien al aceptar obsequio de extraños.

Bueno, como se le había sido informado no había nada que pudiera hacer, salvo hablar con Bruce y hacerlo quitar el dinero.

-"Solo tengo seis días"

Murmuro con pesadez entre asfixiado, tal vez podía llamar y cambiar la fecha… mordió su labio al considerar la lista de personas a las que llamar, debidas, comida, música y etc.

-"No puedo hacer eso"

Murmuro resoplando pasando su mano por su cabello; ah, y luego el asusto con Oliver… aun podía recordar su encuentro con el rubio y con Dinah, ella felicitándolo su iniciativa y romanticismo mientras bromeaba con el arquero esmeralda por su falta de ella, algo de coqueteo entre los amantes rubios y luego el duro golpe… ese comentario de Oliver sobre la organización de la nueva despedida de soltero seguido por Dinah con esa frase:

"Supongo que el padrino se encargara de eso"

Aun podía escuchar la voz de la rubia en su cabeza… el problema con el padrino es que Clark aun no había tenido el valor de decirle a Oliver Queen su decisión, como se suponía que tendría que hacerlo algo como: "lo siento Oliver, eres un buen amigo, te aprecio, eres un formidable compañero de batalla y siempre cuidares tus espaldas pero… Bruce es mi mejor amigo y lo escoge a él".

-"A la mierda"

Todo seria más fácil si Batman y Green Arrow no se odiaran a muerte…

Y, porque todo ahora se sentía como una mala telenovela, pensó Clark botando los libros de para bodas de su regazo.

HACE SIETE HORAS

Tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, nada podría salir mal se repitió, cerro los ojos esperando la llamada por cada parte, al principio creyó que delegar labores para la boda era una buena idea, pensó que esto liberaría de carga sus hombros y además todos los héroes parecía estar felices de ayudar para los ultimo toques… la mayoría había sonrió y asentido, Diana incluso murmuro algo como: "Cualquier cosa por colaborar con Afrodita"… pero después de quince minutos no pudo aguantar los nervios, necesitaba saber si todo estaba procediendo como se planeo, ¡no! Necesitaba estar ahí y hacer que todo siguiera el curso.

-"Uh"

Soltó el aire al escuchar su teléfono celular sonar, no espero ni un solo segundo para contestar… incluso eso podría arruinar la boda.

-"Kent al habla"

-"Hey Clark"

Era Chloe tenia un tono divertido y disimulado que encajaba muy bien en su misión del día.

-"Dime que Lois no sospecha nada"

-"Nop, Lois y yo estamos de compras…"

Hubo un breve momento de silencio.

-"Ok – su voz tuvo un toque de relajación mientras susurraba- Lois entro a un probador, por mi parte todo va excelente aunque creo que llevarla al puro estilo de fiesta sorpresa es algo… bueno ya sabes"

Clark asintió, si sabia que eso era algo tonto pero no se le había ocurrido nada mejor, estaba apunto de contestar cuando la rubia prosiguió.

-"Te llamo luego, todo va de maravilla relájate"

HACE SIETE HORAS

No sabia si era el momento adecuando, pero necesitaba dejar de pensar tanto… así que después de colgar con Bruce quien confirmo su asistencia ("por fin" pensó) aunque eso no era una garantía y escuchar a Zatanna asegurarle que el hechizo de protección para Metrópolis, Star City, Gotham, Central City y unas cuantas más estaba hecho concluyó vestirse, estaba frente a un gran espejo de cuerpo completo admirando su reflejo tratando de decidir si el mecho de su frente típico de Superman debía estar libre o no, y si lo estaba entonces que hacia con las gafas… resoplo, muchos de los invitado era miembros de la liga o conocía de la liga como Chloe, Iris (la pareja de Barry/Flash), Steve (la pareja de Diana/Wonder Woman) ¿entonces?

HACE UNA HORA

Miro por primera vez el lugar donde se oficiaría la boda, ya estaba listo y era perfecto, muy hermoso, ostentoso y… definitivamente nunca imagino casarse en un lugar así, no iba con él pero era… digno de su amor o eso es lo que se dijo al ver las sillas blancas impecable que rodeaba el pequeño altar, Clark solo deseaba que esa sensación de peligro en su estomago fuera parte de sus nervios.

Hechizo de Protección se repitió una y otra vez a solo una hora de su gran momento.


	3. Chapter 3

HACE VENTICINCO MINUTOS

*Hora Acordada de la Boda*

-"¡Auxilio Superman!"

Parpadeo múltiples veces tratando de despertar de su estupefacción ansiando entender si aquella llamada de auxilio era real o solo su mente tratando de torturarlo…

-"¡Dios!"

Murmuro pasando su mano por su cabello intentando controlarse, no estaba pasando nada malo en Metrópolis, y ese grito de desesperado no era real ¡maldita sea! No había nadie en peligro, no es sus dominios por lo menos.

-"Estoy soñando despierto"

Se recrimino exhalando muy hondo, Chloe estaba a punto de llamar y avisar su entrada con Lois, y bueno él debía tomar su sitio sin olvidar que tenía que localizar al padrino y hacerle saber que era el padrino.

-"¡Oh dios mío, Superman!"

El grito regreso más fuerte y real, Clark abrió los ojos como platos intentando localizar la ubicación.

AHORA

Barry, Corney, Dick, Hal y Dinah estaba conversando con el ministro quien asintió y se alejo resoplando algo incomodo, fue hasta entonces que Clark cayó en la cuenta del retraso, se acerco al grupo quien lo miro tratando de enmascaras cada emoción de sus caras.

-"¡Hey Clark!"

Ese fue Hal, quien miro a Barry quien miro a Dinah.

-"No importa – claro, como si no supiera lo que estaban pensando – ¿Han visto a Bruce?"

Solo miro a Dick, pero antes de que el muchacho respondiera Dinah tomo la palabra lanzo una mirada a los cuatros héroes para que los dejaran solo, y eso hicieron.

-"¿Y bien?"

Pregunto ya desesperado el kriptoniano.

-"Se fue a Gotham… al parecer el hechizo de protección fue violado y no quiso arriesgarse, lo conoces ¿no?"

La rubia sonrió amablemente disfrazando la gravedad de la situación, Clark asintió con seriedad viendo a su alrededor... esto literalmente se podía considerar justifica poética.

-"Clark, antes de que salgas de aquí volando tengo que decirte que todo está bien, Diana se fue hace veinte minutos y esta cubriéndote perfectamente en Metrópolis"

Bueno, eso aclaraba las cosas y el porqué el grito y las continuas llamadas por ayuda desaparecieron segundos después de aparecer.

-"¿Chloe no ha llamado?"

Apenas registro la pregunta, Dinah tenía el ceño fruncido ligeramente por la falta de contestación.

-"¡No!"

Se alejo perdido en su pensamientos, caminando por el lugar en piloto automático, bien ahora sabía lo que era ser plantando en el altar y sí, "Dulce JUSTICIA POETICA".

( ~***~ )

Menos de un minuto después de concentrarse en el latido de corazón de Lois Lane salió como bala del lugar dejando un destrozo en manteles y arreglos de los alrededores.

El latido era débil, casi imperceptible… voló tan rápido como pudo, necesitaba llegar hasta ella y salvarla de lo que sea en lo que estuviera, estaba herida lo podría sentir.

-"Resiste"

Murmuro llegando muy cerca a un almacén abandonando a las afueras de la ciudad donde ya podía escuchar la suplica de Chloe a Lois para: no cerrar los ojos.

VEINTICUATROS HORAS DESPUES

Aun tenía en su cabeza la imagen maltrecha de Lois Lane en el piso de aquel almacén, la primera emoción fue de terror la jalo a su regazo mientras un par de lagrimas se filtraban... el solo pensamiento le causaba escalofríos. Oh dios, si no fuera por Chloe, quien lo saco de su letargo y le ordeno llevar a su prima a un hospital otra seria la historia, realmente le debía mucho a su vieja y confiable amiga rubia.

-"Hey, las reciclaste de la boda"

Lois pregunto entre una gran sonrisa, estaba recostada con el hombro vendado rodeada de un millón de arreglos florales, el más costoso de ellos era cortesía del dueño de Planeta se lo había entregado personalmente después de coquetear sínicamente con ella, el arreglo sencillo de rosas blancas en los pies de la cama era de Perry quien había estado a su lado poco minutos antes ordenándole que esta vez sí se tomara el tiempo para recuperarse y los inusuales globos en forma de corazón que flotaban sin rumbo eran obviamente de Jimmy Olsen.

-"Nop, esas flores se marchitaron"

Dijo regalando una brillante y feliz sonrisa mientras le entregaba el ramo de tulipanes y depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.

-"Bueno es una lástima Smallville"

Volvió a sonreír sosteniendo las flores con fuerza en su pecho cerca de su corazón, como el bien más preciado de su vida.

-"Según mi prima hiciste un trabajo estupendo, cualquier otra chica hubiera saltado sobre ti y te hubiera atornillado encima del pastel de bodas"

Rio ligeramente, Clark asintió frunciendo el ceño.

-"Bueno tenia la sensación de que me darías un puñetazo al descubrirlo"

Lois lo miro fijamente y volvió a sonreír, ¡guau! Clark no recordaba haberla visto tan feliz, podía ver el brillo en sus ojos.

-"Si, tal vez hubiera hecho eso, sabes no me gusta ser sorprendida Clark; pero esto bueno…"

Mordió su labio y bajo su mirada por un momento tratando de contener el color rojo de sus mejillas.

-"¿Esto qué?

El moreno intento verse paciente pero no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, ya podía sentir en su pecho esa loca esperanza acumulándose y no es que tuviera esperando nada especial solo era el típico efecto Lane en su sistema.

-"Seria y es… una grata sorpresa, justo cuando creo haber descubierto todas aristas y vértices de Clark Kent haces algo como esto Smallville"

-"Eso es bueno ¿supongo?"

La miro fijamente esperando encontrar sus ojos y perderse en ellos.

-"Solo, no creí que pensaras en mi"

Murmuro en voz baja sin mucha emoción.

-"Yo siempre pienso en ti Lois"

Tomo su mano entre la suya acariciando con su pulgar la piel debajo.

-"Yo no quise arruinar las otras veces, yo necesitaba que supieras que te amo y que casarme contigo seguía siendo mi prioridad como lo fue hace años"

El kriptoniano desvió la mirada al hombro perdiéndose en aquel lugar y en sus pensamiento, había exagerado la situación lo sabia… pero en aquel momento al escuchar la voz de Chloe al entrar y ver a los delincuentes celebrando su triunfo sobre la perr* Lane su mundo se había caído, no sabía lo que sería de su vida sin ella; cuanto más lo pensaba mas irreal era la situación.

Ella era toda su vida, su motivación, su humanidad, sabía que vivir sin ella no era una opción como una vez lo fue con Lana.

-"Te amo y solo la idea de perderte me asusta mucho"

Tenía el ceño fruncido con los labios apretados, ella asintió con los ojos muy abierta dejando las flores a un lado para abrazar lánguidamente al amor de su vida.

-"No voy a ningún lado Clark, no te desharás tan fácil de mi"

Murmuro en su oído con una media sonrisa, el moreno descanso su nariz en el hueco del cuello absorbiendo el aroma tan rico y propio de la reportera, estaba aterrado y solo quería sostenerla en sus brazos siempre ahí donde podía conservarla a salvo.

-"Vamos, no te pongas todo emocional ahora granjero"

Se separaron entre burlas.

-"Escuchaste al médico, solo fue una herida no mortal en el hombro… la bala entro y salió sin dañar nada importante"

Clark asintió tratando de tranquilarse.

-"Si, cuando menos nos demos cuentas volverás a envenenar la mente de los lectores con tu prosa"

En vez de sentirse ofendida o molesta la castaña rodo la mirada riendo con burla.

UN DÍA Y MEDIO DESPUES

Se dejo caer en el sofá de estudio de Bruce Wayne agradecido de que su amigo no estuviera sumido en la baticueva, sinceramente los asientos del lugar no era lo mejores para relajarse además de que el aleteo y chillidos de los murciélagos encima de ellos llegaba a fastidiarlo después de un rato.

-"¿Entonces como esta?"

Pregunto sin despegar la vista del documento en el que trabajaba en la computadora, típico de Batman presente y ausente en los asuntos personales.

-"Bien nunca creerías que recibió un disparo, por cierto agradeció las flores aunque aun no entiende porque sigues con la rutina del dueño coqueto cuando ella descubrió antes que yo tu pasatiempo nocturno"

No hubo respuesta, Clark miro a su compañero… Bruce tenía una mirada de concentración extrema.

-"¿Bruce?"

-"S no tengo tiempo para la charla ahora"

Empezó a teclear con fuerza perdiendo por completo, oficialmente Clark había desaparecido del universo para el multimillonario.

-"Bien, una última cosa… como prácticamente fui plantado en el altar olvide decírtelo, pero te escogí como padrino"

Bruce levanto la mirada con asombro y el ceño fruncido, se podía ver su desconcierto… miro a Clark un rato y después asintió secamente.

-"Entiendo"

Frio y lejano, el reportero espero ver algo mas, hubo un leve momento de silencio hasta que Bruce volvió la vista a los documentos, Clark rodo la mirada y se levanto listo para dejar a su amigo disfuncional atrás.

-"Yo no se lo diría a Queen si fuera tu"

Hizo a Clark girar y mirarlo, y él seguía regresar la mirada (que tan importantes podía tener en la pantalla).

-"El requiere esas muestras de aprobación fraternal más que yo"


	4. Chapter 4

UN MES Y MEDIO DESPUES

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando...

Miro atreves de la Sala de Watchtower con una cara de confusión, él y Flash mejor conocido como Barry Allen habían estado teniendo una charla cuando el velocista empezó a balbucear nerviosamente, todo después de la palabra "sorpresa", había logrado captar algunas palabras hasta que todo su lenguaje tomo súper velocidad y nada… era como escuchar un casette dañado.

Bueno, estaba cien por cierto seguro de que la liga no le estaba planeando una fiesta sorpresa, y ni siquiera estaba cerca su cumpleaños, ¿entonces? Se rasco la cabeza confundido, umm, solo había una persona con la que podía contar, alguien tan antisocial que seguro no estaría metido en "eso"… lo qué "eso" fuera.

-"B"

3 HORAS DESPUES

Después de atender un choque de autos de grandes dimensiones, un robo en una joyería y de recatar a un gatito de un árbol por fin pudo llegar a la Mansión Wayne. Encontró a Bruce en la baticueva gracias a las indicaciones de Alfred, estaba usando un esmoquin mientras pasaba imágenes en los grandes monitores, había un característico ceño frunció en su rostro.

-"¡Hey 007!"

Bromeo el kriptoniano, Bruce solo negó mientras tecleaba rápidamente bombardeando el monitor con más imágenes de planos, y fotos de almacenes.

-"¿Y ese atuendo?"

-"Una gala contra el hambre a la que no puedo faltar"

Su voz fue rígida, su mirada seguía fija en la pantalla.

-"Bien, no pienso quitarte tu tiempo… solo sabes lo que está tramando la liga"

-"No hay ningún caso activo"

Clark casi sonrió, obvio… Batman era la persona **perfecta** e **imperfecta** para esta situación, **perfecta** por que no estaba dentro de la conspiración y se podía considerar un aliado e **imperfecta** porque no podía sacar información a su ignorancia.

-"No me refería eso, Barry menciono algo de sobre "que me llevaría una sorpresa" y bueno… después creo que su lengua salió de su boca a súper velocidad y él salió a perseguirla dejándome confundido"

-"No soy a quien le contaría esas cosas, Clark"

El moreno juro que Bruce lo miraba de reojo, pero no, seguía ocupado con su investigación.

-"Si, creo que estaré en alerta por si acaso"

Sonrió deslumbrantemente.

-"Voy a salir de tu camino ahora, y podrás hacer eso de Brucie Wayne pronto"

-"Antes de que te vayas necesito que me hagas un favor"

-"Lo que sea"

Dijo animado Clark…

-"He enviado a Dick a Tim a un par de ubicaciones, y necesito a alguien que cubra este dirección, Barbará esta refriada"

Le paso una hoja con la información necesaria.

-"Bien, lo tengo"

Salió del lugar meditando en la mirada que Bruce le dio cuando recibió la hoja.

( ~***~ )

Al principio se sintió como un idiota, engañado vilmente por Bruce Wayne, de todas las personas era Bruce, quien lo hubiera dicho… después no podía estar más feliz.

El almacén o lo que se suponía que era un almacén común estaba decorado perfectamente, tenia listones dorados que le daban mucha luz a sintió, flores, y un altar precioso en el centro que parecía destellar; Clark no había entendido nada al principio hasta que la vio ahi, Lois lucía un vestido por debajo de la rodilla color blanco, su figura estilizada por la tela de seda, se veía hermosa, su cabello cayendo en sus hombros, su rostro y ese ligero brillo de labios que lo invitaba a un beso.

Cuanto menos se dio cuenta estaba frente a ella, Chloe mas haya sonriendo radiante como dama de honor y Bruce a su lado como el padrino, estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio.

MEDIA HORA Y SIENTE MINUTOS DESPUES

Toda la liga aplaudió al unisonó triunfante mientras los novios se daba un dulce y romántico beso… Diana beso a Steve castamente sin dejar de aplaudir, Barry estaba silbando feliz, AC y Mera aplaudían sonriéndose y Oliver tomaba la mano de Dinah.

( ~***~ )

Ahora estaban casado, Clark tenia a Lois en sus brazos bailando un blues suave, la luces había sido modificadas dándole un halo luz de estrellas al lugar, era asombroso como todo había terminado así, el moreno aun no entendía como la liga comandada por Lois Lane hicieron todo, pero no podía estar más feliz, vio a todos bailando y divirtiéndose, Zatanna tratando de sacar a bailar a Bruce, J'onn J'onzz y Victor Stone charlando, Barry y Iris bailando junto a ellos, al igual que Diana y Steve Trevor, y Oliver y Dinah que parecían estar fusionados en un beso.

-"Esto es perfecto Lois"

La morena sonrió oprimiendo su cuerpo con el de su marido.

-"Si que lo es Smallville"

Besaron profundamente, el primer beso del resto de su vida como Marido y Mujer.

Fin


End file.
